hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thorn That Split My Wheel
"The Thorn That Split My Wheel" is track four on the [[Hungry Lights|'Hungry Lights']] studio album "Heavy Is The Crown." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is like 1-10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. Story In this chapter, Prill is reprimanding himself for his act of murder because the dead man's brother is a wicked, cut-throat pirate named, "Reflaugh" who was very upset about his brother's untimely death. He is so upset that he kidnaps Abalone as an eye for an eye. Prill blames the entire situation on his failure to catch Fothcrah, then decides that getting his daughter back from this man will be the redemption quest he has been looking for. Lyrics O' how my actions turned me to a snarling beast! The very essence of what I had left behind -Back in the churning ocean The thorn that split my wheel was gnawing at my heel-side When did I learn to wield those fangs? ' ' I lost my mind, back in the sea And the wondering still frustrates me Of all the pawns my wrath could reap, It was one that hid forbidden shackles They twisted in and coiled up my arm Until they reached my rib-cage My heart displayed a quickset bolt -A lock for one who chose to compliment my rage ' ' An albatross is soaring high -The one I had admired from before Before my kettle boiled over To envy it’s not weighed down by my guilt Easier to forgive than it is to forget But my fate had come from a brother who's in ire Will my revered burn as I walk the coals? Where had I gone wrong? For you had paid for my misstep ' ' I walk a path I cannot see How the wandering does frustrate me! Revenge was sought and full of holes I know it so, for I had felt that emptiness And you were gone, and so my tears… They fell so sweet O' even autumn was pushed aside! Was I the snake that ate its own tail? A hungry light that did not think before it struck the fruit ' ' Could I find you? For in that corner, I chose to turn away You couldn't stand me The man that you had loved has died I’ve gone away O’ even if you called for me, I wouldn't change! I need a reason for peace in my mind ' ' Alone, I would trace it all backwards If a hand is tied, I’ll grow two more! How the loss of what glimmered Can help a lowly man back to height! My awry ascent of delusion, I had dismissed it as a nightmare I am not settled in the crotales, For I’m not tuned for that score ' ' Cut in between the lines of who I was and am now My hands were soaked in blood My hands are soaked in blood -The ink to draw the map to lead me back to your side And there was nothing in the universe to keep me from you Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie ' ' So I approached it with caution Watch my hands for the cue, And I'll show you that I can't ever miss! I reminisce of a time I didn't half-walk on a thread so fine So connect the dots for me—one at a time Until this picture's clear ‘Cause I'm unsure if I can find where I lay in the design ' ' Cut in between the lines of who I was and am now My hands were soaked in blood My hands are soaked in blood -The ink to draw the map to lead me back to your side And there was nothing in the universe to keep me from you '' Trivia * An earlier conceptualized name for this song was "The Thorn That Split The Wheel." Category:From Windfall To Hell Category:Tracks Category:Songs Category:Heavy Is The Crown